


Hearts

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gentleness, Good Lotor (Voltron), Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Dancing, Soft Lotor (Voltron), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Lance thought his birthday was forgotten this year, but he could've never guessed what kind of surprise will await him.
Relationships: Lance & Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy people! I haven't written anything since April cause of a major depressive episode, but I'm back, baby! And just in time for my baby boy's birthday. Happy birthday, Lance, love you <3

Today was supposed to be special. Yet the whole day went down like nothing was out of the ordinary. Every corner Lance turned, he was waiting for his team to jump out and yell 'Surprise', but every single time, he was disappointed. It seemed they just simply forgot and that's just how it is. 

'Understandable,' Lance thought to himself as he walked to the control room that night for their usual briefing with the Blade of Marmora. 'We are in a space war after all, who would remember a birthday?' This was the only time the team could get in contact with Keith since he decided to leave.

That guy was Lance's only hope. Maybe, just maybe, he remembers today is somehow special. Maybe he could remind the others without Lance having to say it himself. He would most likely let it go since he wouldn't want to come off as too self centered. 

His head hung low as he stayed in the background of the call. He didn't chime in with snarky comments to Keith as he usually would, even after Keith threw him a tease. After a while of waiting for Keith to say something about his birthday, he gave up. He wasn't much needed in this portion of the call anyway, so he excused himself.

He wandered the halls and rooms of the castle with his gaze solely focused on the ground. The echoes of his footsteps were the only sound he heard until there was a loud bang coming from one of the rooms. He jumped backwards with a shriek, staring at the door in case some weird monster decides to come through it. The castle was haunted once, there was no reason it couldn't happen again. 

One.

Two.

Three seconds passed in silence, Lance's breath was caught in his throat, he was scared to make a sound. 

Nothing happened.

He gulped and let out a soft sigh, taking a step closer to the door. His attempts not to scream failed as there was another bang. He was panicked out of his mind before he remembered they had someone else at the castle.

"Is this the... Yes! The cell.." Lance mumbled when he recognized the room. Okay, yes, it was most likely Prince Lotor who made the sound. Okay, but what the hell could he be doing that would be so loud? He had to find out in case it was something dangerous. 

He took one deep breath before placing his hand on the scanner to open the door. He found himself a long pathway away from the cell that contained their prisoner. He winced as another bang sounded, Lotor tried to use his own body to break through, but needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Cool your jets, buddy," Lance spoke up as he walked over to the cell. He didn't have any weapons on himself. Not that Lotor has to know that, right?

"Ah, the blue paladin, what a nice surprise," The prince spoke after he straightened himself and dusted off his clothes, like he wasn't just banging himself against the cell wall. "And what do I owe your visit?"

Lance couldn't let his panic show, but inside, he was freaking out. 'Yes, Lance, why are you here in the first place? Now you gotta come up with an excuse this smart ass would believe,' he thought before he cleared his throat and straightened himself as well. "I was sent to investigate the noise. Yes, totally, that's why I'm here!"

"You did your job then. Well done," Lotor replied in a sarcastic tone as his eyes studied the paladin in front of him. He knew he was lying, of course, so he wanted to figure out what he really was doing here. His gaze stopped on his eyes, there was something sad about them. "Are you perhaps lonely?"

"What? No no no no no, no way!" Lance replied in a panicked tone, but then he just let out a defeated sigh. " Like you care,"

Lotor cocked his head to the side and folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe I do. Tell me about it. I have nothing better to do," he replied. He had to admit, he was quite lonely as well. He hoped they could share a talk that could make both of them feel better.

Lance saw no reason to protest and just plopped himself down onto the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest as he leaned his back against the cell door. "Today's a special day..." he mumbled, his eyes wandering to the ceiling. "This is the first time I spend a day like this away from my family... My home... I miss them. If only there was someone who at least remembered!" The last sentence made his fist clench, but he released a second later and sighed. "Sure, I mean, I get that we are in war and stuff, but we shouldn't neglect each other, you know?.. We're supposed to be a team," 

Lotor slowly followed Lance's example and sat down, his back against his, only a cell wall separating the two. He didn't think he would care for the paladin, but his heart spoke otherwise. For once, he listened to it and hoped he wouldn't regret doing so. "I know how it feels.. Feeling like you're betrayed by your team, I mean. How it feels to be alone, like no one is there to listen to you.. Like you matter a little less than everyone else.. Believe it or not, Lance, I understand," he spoke softly with no heat in his voice, only comfort.

"Yeah.. I guess we have more in common than we thought, huh?" Lance asked with a kind of forced-sounding chuckle before something stood out to him. "Wait, I thought you don't know my name," he mumbled.

"I know everyone's name. Other than Princess Allura, I didn't feel like anyone else deserves my respect enough to use them. You proved me wrong," Lotor glanced over, looking at Lance's back and hoped he would turn around to see him.

"It's my birthday today... At home, we always had a party, with music, dancing and having fun. I miss those times," Lance mumbled and slowly turned to lean his side against the cell wall so he could look at the prince on the other side.

Lotor did the same thing, his head resting against the same spot Lance's did. For once in his life, he didn't feel so alone. He never had anyone who would care for him. Maybe that could change. Maybe Lance was the person he needed. His heart told him to give him a chance and he listened once again. "I cannot provide you with a party, but I can give you a dance," he said, but realized a few seconds later how suspicious this might sound. "I understand it sounds like I'm trying to use you to get out of here, but... All I want is to give you a dance,"

Lance wanted to doubt him. He wanted to say no and leave, but his heart was pulling him towards Lotor. He had the gut feeling that he can trust him. It might be wrong, might be not, but it was worth a shot. "Fine," he mumbled and stood up. "Allura's gonna kill me.." he whispered before he opened the cell. "I won't let you out of this room and I'm locking you back when we're done!" he said. Empty threats.

Lotor smiled and took a step closer. "May I?" he asked in a soft whisper before he let his hands rest on Lance's hips.

The boy's jaw dropped right then and there. "Wait, hold on! We're gonna slow dance?" he asked with a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. He hesitated only a moment though before he wrapped his arms loosely around Lotor's neck. 

"Is there a problem with that? I know we do not have music, but this is the least I can offer," Lotor let his thumb stroke his hip a little, his eyes locked onto his. 

Lance couldn't move his gaze. They were lost in the beauty of the soft purple universe that were stuck in Lotor's eyes. "No.. No problem," he whispered. His breath hitched the second Lotor started to lead. There was no music, but the two were dancing to the rhythm of their hearts that synched up to form a beautiful melody only the two of them could hear.

It was something special. When both their hearts were tired of dancing, they slowly stilled, but their embrace around each other didn't loosen. Lotor let his forehead gently rest against Lance's as he whispered. "Happy birthday.. It's getting late. Would you like to rest?"

Lance only let out a small hum of agreement. For once in his life, he had nothing to say. This moment was perfect without any words. It felt right. 

Lotor sat on the ground, lowering Lance down with himself. He let his back rest against a wall while he let Lance rest against him, his head on his chest to listen to the soft beat of his heart. He hesitated a moment before he let a gentle hand run through his hair, then let his head rest on top of it. "Is this comfortable?" 

Once again, a soft hum and Lance's closing eyes were enough of a reply. Seeing him so calm in his arms relaxed Lotor as well. Neither of them cared what tomorrow will bring if the team finds them like this. They couldn't let something like that ruin this while the two slowly drifted to sleep, Lotor the sanctuary while Lance is the anchor.

Two hearts beat as one that night and will beat like that for the future to come. It was right.


End file.
